Two Assassins, One Target
by Keytotheflamingheart1093
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are both assassins but they are mortal enemies, only having managed to ever HEAR rumors about each other but have never actually SEEN each other, so when they finally meet in Hargeon by "chance"(*cough cough*Mira & Virgo*cough cough*) they have no idea its their arc nemisis, just a sweet girl with a firey attitude and a hot boy with a smoky temper (assassin AU)(nalu)


**Two Assassins, One target**

Summary: Natsu and Lucy are both assassins but they belong to enemy organizations. They have managed to only ever HEAR rumors about each other but have never actually SEEN each other, still they have assigned each other the role of arc nemesis. So when they finally meet in Hargeon they have no idea its their mortal enemy, all they see in each other sweet girl with a fire-y attitude and a hot guy with a smoky temper. But eventually they learned the truth behind their not-so-fateful encounter, they both have the same target: The fake salamander.

* * *

My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm 18 years old. And I just so happen to be one of the most talented assassins Fairy Tail has, but even though Fairy Tail is powerful we do have some very... "time demanding" enemies. One being the Heartfilia Keys. Just like Fairy Tail they are made up of assassins, some far deadlier that others but they each have a motive.

Everyone has their "problem" which is their reason for fighting, some petty and weak while others are gruesome and tragic. Mine, while it might not be the saddest story around is not one that I share often. I was abandoned at a young age but was taken in by a man. He went by the name Igneel, he was the toughest of them all, had his own reputation and everything. They called him a dragon because when he got serious he could terriorize a land and burn it all to smitherines, he was a bit of a pryomaniac but I loved him anyways. ( not in that way you sickos, like a father ) To everyone else but a few of his friends he was a cold blooded murderer, partically why he got that nickname, but to my he was the one person that accepted me. He gave me hope when all my hope was lost, I was happy again ever since my parents left. He said he would never leave me... But one day he went on a mission and never came back. They said another assassin got him from behind when he was hiding out, a sniper. Since they knew he was best with melee weapons they had to get someone that didnt need to get close. And since he was an assassin he made a lot of enemies, and some just so happened to be very wealthy and wanted his head on a silver plater. But other than vague details and a summary of what happened I never truely found out what happened that day. That is until I was on one of my basic missions when I was just barely starting out I ran into some other people, they said they were apart of the "Keys". At first I didnt believe then because they would have to be stupid to say that outloud and in public but I was still very new to the game at the time so I didn't know any better at time than to believe them. I couldn't care less about what they were saying until I heard the word "dragon", and thats when I started to actually listen.

Foolish, I know but they mentioned my dad ( well who I see as my dad ) and what was I gonna do? Just pretend they said nothing? That who they just mentioned meant nothing to me? No. Because, at least at the time, he was my world and with him gone it was once again a gloomy place and not many decided to visit because of it. So I decided to listen to what they said.

Regrets.

Mistakes.

Even though I probably knew better and felt the distant feeling that what they were talking about was pure bull, I still listened and those words. Those two simple words, regret and mistakes, wrap up what I feel when I think back to this memory, but its why I fight as hard as I do. Now that probably makes no sense but its true, let me explain.

They talked about my dad, and I thought they were going to praise him. To worship the very ground he used to walk on before he was ripped from all of our lives. But I was wrong. They talked about a man, they only mentioned his name once or twice and when I first heard it I thought, " side character " but it wasn't until I heard them say it in a sentence with the words " Dragon" "Bastard Kid" and " building to shoot " that my temper flared. I started to shake, my bangs covered my eyes but it was probably for the best, they dont deserve to see me cry. I started to get reckless. I was so carried away with my emotions that I forgot my training. As an assassin you should be in tune with your environment, everything around you if used properly can be used as a weapon or in means of escape but being so overrun I didn't care. I didn't check.

I just stood there with my head down, my fists clenched at my side. Eventually they called me out on it. They asked if I was crying like the baby I was, then seeing as I wasn't going to answer them continued to hover over me talking bad about the person I idolized. Saying he was stupid to take in that bastard kid, that it made him soft and thats what really killed him. Not the gunshot to the back of the head, but the fact that his defences were down because he was looking at a picture. It turned out that it was a picture of me, and thats what hit the hardest. I really was the reason my father died... But they are wrong about one thing.

"You're wrong." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"What was that _bitch?_ " One of the guys replied staring at me. He started to laugh in my face thinking that I was the funniest little twerp thinking that a little _runt_ could have the balls to stand up to him. But my dad's honor was on the line so I wasn't about to back down. So I finally looked up and starred him straight in the eye.

"My _dad_ was smart. He wasn't stupid enough to be caught off guard. He did check. He wouldn't have been taken by surprise. And he wouldn't have gone down without a fight. He's too good for that." I wasn't going to back down now. I would fight them to the death if it meant making them stop talking about my father. To stop making it sounded like he was worth nothing, just a clutter of jumbled mistakes made into the form of a human. I had to stop them.

* * *

Hey guys, I know I really should get back to my story Opposites Attract but I lost my story ( it got deleted ) more than once and so I've gotten extremely mad because of it, so I'm trying to make it to update, even if its a short update I really feel bad about not updating especially since my first chapter pretty much sucks. So to make up for it I put out a one-shot on Gajeel and Levy and this is my new story, and though I didn't intend to put this out until I reread it and edited it I felt I should put this out there as soon as possible to try and make up for not updating so soon. So sorry, and thanks for hanging in there with me. Until next time.

Keytotheflamingheart1093


End file.
